Summer Love
by OllieB
Summary: A few years after the Malomyotismon battle. The Digidestined are on summer vacation but have nothing to do so Sora decides that they should all go to the beach. Hotel? Beach? Perfect for a certain blonde haired teenager to confess to Kari right? We'll see. Takari Mimato Taiora first fic be nice
1. Prolouge

Summer Love

The story takes place a couple of years after the defeat of Malomyotismon. The Digidestined from Season 2 are sophomores going to be juniors in high school. The Digidestined from Season1 are going to be in college. It is summer break and the Digidestined decide to go to a hotel and have some fun when they meet an unexpected friend. T.K has been trying to tell Kari how he really feels but will this friend get in the way of that?

Chapter One: Prologue

Ages

Tai: 19

Sora: 19

Matt: 19

Izzy: 19

Mimi: 19

Joe: 20

Davis: 17

T.k:17

Kari: 17

Yolei: 18

Ken: 18

Cody: 15

It is the middle of the Digidestined's summer vacation and it has been somewhat boring for all. The weather has been extremely hot and it didn't help them at all. They all decided to meet up that the park and just hang out and have fun. Hanging out turned out to be sitting down under a big tree because of the shade. No one knew what they wanted to do. Ideas were thrown left and right for what they could possibly do but all the ideas were shot down. Suddenly out of no where Sora says:

"Hey guys why don't we all go to the beach?" she proposed..

"That sounds like a great idea!" exclaimed Mimi.

"That's great why didn't any of us think of that earlier," Tai added.

"We should all go tomorrow," Matt. "We all have to let our parents know beforehand and since most of us have our driver license it would be great. My dad has a van so I could drive most of us."

"So does my dad so I'll drive the other of the most," stated Tai.

"Then after that we can all hang at a hotel," Mimi exclaimed. "My parents know the owner of a really great hotel ride by the side of the beach. So we can stay for free."

"Mimi who don't your parents know," asked Davis

"No one," Mimi chimed.

"So its settled, tomorrow we will all meet up here and drive the BEACH!" Davis shouted. Davis was always known to show extreme excitement when plans were made.

"We can all meet up after breakfast," announced Tai. "The younger of us can ride in my van and Matt can take us older Digidestined."

"OK!" everyone said as excitement was filled in all of the Digidestined. They had finally found something to do and planned to make this summer on to remember.

After that everyone got up, said their goodbyes and went their separate ways anxiously waiting for the next day to come. As he was walking home T.K thought to himself, "_This week could be the week that I can finally tell Kari how I feel about her._" T.K had liked Kari for a while now but never really mustered up the courage to tell her how he felt. He had thought about telling her how he felt but was afraid that his confession would ruin their friendship. She had been his best friend for years and he felt like it was time that they should take it to the next level. "_Well its either this week or never_," he thought to himself. So he told himself while they were at the hotel he would finally tell her. But deep down he still didn't know if he should or should not. As he walked into his house he greeted his mother and went to his room exhausted. The heat had made him tired and doing anything is out of the question. "_Hopefully nothing will go wrong that will interfere with my confession_." T.K had to still remember that Davis still very much liked Kari and would stop at nothing to make her his girl. But then he thought "_What could go wrong_?" and smiled as and took a nap.

* * *

If only he knew what was in store :D

That's it for this chapter. It was only the prologue… Please Review... Feedback would be dearly appreciated. Edited Revised and some new material. I'm backkkkkkkkk

X Ollie


	2. Chapter 1: The CarRide

Summer Love

The story takes place 2 Years after the defeat of Malomyotismon. The Digidestined from Season 2 are sophomores going to be juniors in high school. The Digidestined from Season1 are going to be in college. It is summer break and the Digidestined decide to go to a hotel and have some fun when they meet an unexpected friend. T.K has been trying to tell Kari how he really feels but will this friend get in the way of that?

The story will mainly be in T.K and Kari's POV. There would be other POVs but mainly theirs.

Forgot to put the disclaimer in the last one.

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Digimon wish I did tho.

* * *

Chapter One: Car Ride

Everyone could barely sleep last night in anticipation for today. Davis only couldn't sleep just because he was waiting to see Kari in a bikini. Just the simple thought made him drool. It was a bright and sunny and yet again hot morning.

Kari's Pov

"Kari! It is time for you to wake up, or you will be late for your trip to the beach with your friends," my mom said as she walked into my room and violently opened the blinds. The sun glared and beamed right onto my face. Not the way I really wanted to wake up.

"Lets get a move on Kari, I'll be making breakfast."

"That's something to look forward too," I said sarcastically as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. All I could think about was getting to the beach and having fun with everyone else. It has been a while since we all did something this big as a group. I walked over to Tai's room and no surprised to me he was still asleep and still hadn't packed his bag. I swear I have the laziest brother in the world. The clock said 10:34 and he was going to make us late. So to wake up Tai which is almost impossible I jumped up and down on his bed and shook him vigorously. I knew he would be mad but doing it made it all the more merrier.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"When did I set my alarm on violent shaking and screaming," said an annoyed Tai.

"Shut up and get up. We're gonna be late because of you. Unlike you I am already packed and ready to go.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm up. Hey help me pack?" he asked me in his kid voice and making a puppy face. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

How could I resist and say no. My brother knows me too well. I would usually resist but it was an extra cute face and I felt bad for him. He's lucky I love him as much as I do.

Helping Tai took forever and a half but after a while he was already packed, dressed and ready to go. It was 4almost 12:00 and we were supposed to meet the gang at the park by 12:45. I still wasn't dressed and didn't know what I was going to wear. I frantically walked to my closet. Quickly I threw on a pink shirt and a pair of short shorts on with some flip flops. I was going to change out of it anyway and put my bikini on but I wanted to look cute. Lately I have been worrying a lot about how I look. Usually it would be whatever but I've been real self conscious about my appearance. After the defeat of Malomyotismon I had a sudden crush on T.K. He and I got a lot closer and he was truly my best friend. He knew me inside and out and vice versa. I started to grow feelings for him. So whenever I went to someplace and I knew I would see him I looked cute for him. The thought of that makes me blush sometimes. I never told him how I felt because I was afraid to ruin our great friendship. Like what if he didn't like me back? Suddenly Tai killed my train of thought...

"KARI HURRY UP," Tai yelled. " WE ONLY HAVE PEOPLE TO PICK UP AND SOMEWHERE TO GO!"

"OK I'M COMING," I replied with a yell of my own. Grabbed my bags and headed to the door. Maybe I'm thinking too much. If T.K likes mes then he will tell me. All throughout the car ride to the park I couldn't stop thinking about T.K His golden blonde hair. I love that he let his hair grow a little longer and doesn't wear that hat anymore. I loved the hat, i think it was cute, but he looks better without it. His sapphire blue eyes that when I looked into them i just melted inside. He had eyes that could kill. I've also seen those innocent blue eyes become icy and cold. People know than to get on his bad side. But i think his seriousness just made him hotter. "_OMG i've gotta stop talking about him, I'm going to go crazy_," I said to myself. We reached the park and everyone was insight except Matt with his van and T.K. Knowing Matt they would be late.

T.K Pov

Man, it was hot and sweaty and sticky and the list could go on but I was comfortable. Matt had slept over the other night so we could just leave the next morning together. He was awake before me and I smelt something burning in the kitchen so it woke me up. If anyone was smart enough to put two and two together, Matt was burning the house down.

"T.K HELP MEEEEEEE!," Matt yelled form the kitchen.

I ran to the kitchen and saw Matt trying to do 8 different things. I saw the toaster smoking the pan smoking and Matt was panicking. Matt was the only one I know that would burn toast I chuckled to myself. After a while we finally get the toaster to stop smoking and the pan to stop smoking. Then Matt tried to do breakfast all over again. It was actually pretty good. After breakfast I went in the bathroom washed up put some clothes on and put my bags in Matt's car. We still had time to kill before we had to meet everyone at the park so we decided to watch TV. Well Matt was watching I just decided to think. I was mainly thinking about Kari and how the week would fold out. Mainly Kari though. Gosh she was beautiful. I have dated many other girls but none of them understood me like Kari did. She was always there for me and I would always be there for her. Soon Matt stopped my train of thought...

"Yo bro you ready to go," he asked as I noticed the time, 12:30.

"Yea let's go," I replied as we both got up left the house got in the car and drove off.

We arrived at the park on time mostly; Matt said if we were going to be late we had to do it fashionably. We got there at 12:46. Everyone was already there waiting for us. I hate being late to something but at least I wasn't the one that was driving that made us late.

What a way to be late guys!" yelled Davis.

"Only by like a minute relax."

"Whatever they are here that's all that matters. Alright guys here's the plan, all the younger Digidestined go in my van and the older Digidestined will go in Matt's van," Tai announced.

"Tai we agreed to that yesterday already," stated Yolei.

"Oh yeah… just shut up and get in the vans!" he yelled.

Everyone laughed and packed their stuff in the van that they were getting in to. To tell you the truth I didn't care what van I got into I was tired and just wanted to sleep. Kari saw me yawning and came over to me. She was soo beautiful. Her beautiful crimson eyes met mine and all I could do was smile. Her body was so amazing. After middle school she started to develop more. Skinny waist, thick thighs, and she was so fit. Davis would say she had the body of a goddess. I chuckled at the thought as she walked closer to me. My knees started to feel a little weak and I started to blush a little bit. The outfit she had on was really cute. Everything she wore was cute.

"I can see someone didn't get enough sleep last night," she said sweetly.

"Yeah I had a lot on my mind," I replied "Mainly you," I thought to myself. I loved talking to her. Talking to her felt so natural. I guess that's what happens when someone is your best friend. Unfortunately Davis walked over and interrupted our conversation. Surprise there.

"TV you better not be stealing my girl," he shouted.

"I don't think that TV's could steal girls," Cody exclaimed. Everyone started laughing and left Davis embarrassed.

"Come on guys we're leaving," Tai yelled. The three of us rushed to the cars go in and we pulled away from the park.

It was a long car ride, with Davis's snoring, Kari's camera clicking, Cody's humming, and Yolei and Ken lovey dovey nosies. Yes they were an item now and were not afraid to show there love for each other. To tell you the truth it was all pissing me off, and they were a little to public with the things that they did. The main reason I was so tired was because of Matt. He kept bothering me to help him with packing his clothes since I was done. I ended up going to sleep at about 4 in the morning. While I was helping him pack he brought a situation that was on my mind that whole day.

*Flashback*

"Thanks for helping me with my stuff TK, I really needed your help on what to wear, he said. "So Tk when are you going to tell Kari how you feel about her?" he added with a huge grin that could probably rip his face if he smiled any wider.

"I don't know," I replied." I like her but I don't know when the right time too tell her would be, like what if she doesn't like me back. I could ruin our friendship just by saying Kari I love you. I don't want her to feel awkward around me if she didn't love me back when I told her." I said.

"Well Tk if you don't tell her then you'll just live your life not knowing the answer to that question. What if she really does like you and is afraid to tell you that she does just like you are afraid to tell her that you do. If there is something I learned in life is that life is about taking chance. Trust me Tk you're going to regret not telling her when she winds up with some other guy. Think about it man," he said.

Sooner or later he found out that I feel asleep half way through his speech. I still heard everything. I made him think that I was sleeping just so he could be quiet. Luckily to make him believe that I was truly asleep I was already laying down as he was talking to me. I know he was only trying to help, and yet he was right. It's now or never.

*End Flashback*

After that I realized I had dozed off. It was good because I could finally sleep. As a matter of fact everyone seemed to be a sleep. So I decided to go back to sleep. The beach was an hour and 45 minute drive and it seemed like forever. Instead of going with the others Sora decided to ride with Tai to keep him company. Didn't want him to fall asleep at the wheel.

Normal Pov

"Do you think that either of them are going to tell the other there feelings," Sora asked Tai talking about Tk and Kari. "They have been good friends for so long. The way that they hang out makes them seem like they are a couple."

"I don't know Sora," Tai replied. "Both of them are afraid to ruin a good friendship but they don't know that the other likes them. They are both just so dense. But it's nothing that I think that we should interfere with. We should let them find out on there own." Tai smiled at that but Sora still had an unsure look on her face. But then she realized that they would have to find out the hard way…

Matt's Pov

"This is the worst car ride ever," Matt thought to himself. Mimi is just yapping away about shopping and pink things. If things didn't get any worse I was running out of gas. Everyone else was knocked out in the back seat and I had to be stuck with Mimi. Even though she and I were together I still haven't gotten used to her talking. I guess that's what made her attractive and made me fall in love with her. Thank God this car ride is almost over. "Guys were almost at the beach WAKE UP!"

Everyone was startled at the fact that they had a bad wake up call. "No need to yell Matt," Izzy replied.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Ugh that Izzy.

Normal Pov

After a couple of Miles...

"Woohooo, we finally made it," exclaimed Mimi. "That was a long car ride, my butt hurts," she complained. Everyone agreed, it was a long car ride pretty long, everyone was refreshed though because they all got too sleep. Except Matt who had the worst ride of his life. At least they all made it to the beach in one peace. Now their summer can really begin.

* * *

End of this chapter. Hope you liked it.

Please review your feed back will be needed if I want to continue this story. Its going to get better well I hope lol. Edited Revised Better.

X OllieB


	3. Chapter 2:Beachtime

Summer Love

The story takes place Years after the defeat of Malomyotismon. The Digidestined from Season 2 are sophomores going to be juniors in high school. The Digidestined from Season1 are going to be in college. It is summer break and the Digidestined decide to go to a hotel and have some fun when they meet an unexpected friend. T.K has been trying to tell Kari how he really feels but will this friend get in the way of that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon sadly.

* * *

Chapter Two: Beach Time

TK Pov

Ahhhhh finally we are at the beach; girls in bikini's, surfing, and just having fun in the sun. Hopefully the day would go well. I could feel something was going to totally screw up my day but I didn't know what. I tried not to think about it much. I just want to have fun. Nonetheless I felt relaxed. I really wasn't up for getting wet but I would probably end up wet anyway. I could tell Matt and Tai were going to do some scheming and it involved me getting wet.

The day was going by pretty fast. Well except the car ride, that took forever. Once we got to the beach Matt couldn't stop complaining. I actually felt sorry for him. Mimi really doesn't know when to be quiet; I guess that's what makes her Mimi and we all love her for that. I thought Matt would be used to it since they were dating. I guess not.

"This is gonna be FUN!" Mimi yelled. She was really excited. She said that like she had never been to the beach before. I know she went plenty of times when she lived in America. America is full off beaches, and I bet she had gone to every one. Why she moved back to Odaiba no one knows why for sure but we were all glad she did come back. I think it was for Matt though. Once she came back they almost instantly became an item. After things went south between him and Sora he was pretty lonely. Mimi made him forget about their break up and they got together.

"Mimi it's not that serious," Matt said playfully while he was unloading the stuff from the car. "Well, now that we're here the girls should find a good spot to put the stuff down while us boys can unload the car." The girls sure looked happy that they just got to have fun and not do anything.

"Wait but we all need to change in to our beach stuff," Yolei replied. "We'll go and do that and then go talk to the hotel receptionist about the fact that we are coming. Luckily the hotel is right on the beach."

"Yeah talk about a great spot to but a hotel. They must get a lot of customers," Sora added.

"Hold on before we forget to do it later, who's rooming with who," Tai questioned.

"I'm rooming with Matt!" yelled Mimi. As I turned I could see Matt blush just slightly though. There was no doubt about that.

"Well I guess I will room with Kari," Davis exclaimed seeming very excited. I swear that boy tries too hard. He might hurt himself if he tried any harder.

"How about no," Kari said playfully but still just as serious as Davis was when he said he was rooming with Kari. "I'm already rooming with TK," she added as she wrapped her arm around mine. I suddenly turned a slight pink. That was totally unexpected but she was warm which made me blush even more. Lucky for me no one saw but her.

Kari Pov

"Tk you're looking a little red," I said. TK never really got sunburn or maybe he was just blushing because I said that we were going to be rooming together. Maybe he does like me or maybe it was just sunburn, so I went with that. "Are you getting sunburn?" I asked him.

"Ohh I doubt its sunburn," Matt said with a wide smile.

"Shut up Matt," T.K said blushing even more.

"Can we just continue with the rooming," Tai said angrily. "Standing here doing nothing is just wasting time for us."

"Well let's just do it like this, me and Mimi, Tai and Sora, TK and Kari, Yolei and Ken, Cody and Izzy, and Davis I guess u get your own room," Matt explained. Everyone was satisfied except Davis of course. I don't know why he likes me so much. I'm just a girl it s not like I'm perfect. But then again he was all by himself. Anyone would be mad.

"Well now that that is over with let's all do what we're supposed to and us boys will meet up with you girls after you guys pick a spot. Kari text me when you do pick a spot and we'll come find you," Tai said. After a nod from me, we girls went to go look for the perfect spot for us to set up. But boy, the beach was packed. "_This was going to take a while,_" I thought to myself.

TK Pov

After a while we were finally done unpacking all the stuff from the two vans. There really wasn't that much stuff to unpack just two coolers, a couple of towels and other things like already cooked hamburgers and hotdogs and hot dog and hamburger buns. We just decided to wait in the parking lot. So now we were just waiting for Kari to text Tai so we can meet up with them, Davis was gone and because he had to use the bathroom so the 6 of us decided to just talk. Unfortunately we were talking about our love lives for some reason. I knew I was gonna be thrown into this conversation.

"So TK," Tai started." When are you going to tell Kari about how you feel about her," he continued with a smile. I was surprised, I thought that Tai was still that over protective bigger brother that didn't want his little sister to date boy or he was going to kill them. I guess he just trusts me.

"Umm, I don't know," I said still kind of surprised. "I'm still not sure she feels the same way about me. I don't want to ruin our friendsh-

"Ohh boy I'm tired of hearing that Tk you should just tell her, we talked about this the other day, Matt interrupted.

"I know but things are just complicated. This didn't happen with you and Mimi. She wasn't your best friend and your friendship isn't on the line if things don't go as planned," I responded.

"Well you have to say something sometime T.K. The longer you wait the less she might be interested in you. Sometimes all you have to do is take chance," Ken chimed in.

That was the second time I had heard that and maybe the guys were right. Maybe I just needed to take chance. It's better than just doing nothing and just staying friends and then being heart broken if she dated someone else. "Ok guys by the end of the beach trip I will tell her how I feel okay?"

"Atta boy T.K!" yelled Tai. "It's ok. My sister doesn't bite."

I really felt nervous about this conversation and luckily Davis came back and it ended. Also adding to my luck Kari finally sent Tai that text message and we were on our way to meet up with the girls. "_I will confess before this trip if over_," I thought.

Kari Pov

We stood there waiting for the boys to find us. The four of us were sitting in a small circle waiting and just talking. It kind of felt good without the boys around. It was kind of sad that in our group there were only 4 girls and 8 boys. Well except Joe because he barely shows up but he was still Digidestined. It was taking the boys an awfully hard time to find us, well with Tai or Matt as there navigators they of course would get lost. Coincidentally we were talking about the boys. I knew I was going to get pulled into this conversation.

"Sooooooo Kari," Sora said mischievously. "How's it going with you and Tk," she continued I was kind of startled by the question. It threw me off guard completely.

"Well everything is alright, I guess," I said nervously.

"What do you mean you guess," Yolei said.

"Well I like him, I think he likes me and that's that. I know one thing for sure he likes to flirt a lot. I guess that's a sign of him liking me. But I think we have too much of a good friendship for me to ruin it with my love for him," I said.

"So you do love him."

"Well yea the same way you're in love with Tai or like Yolei is with Ken or Mimi is with Matt."

"Ahhhh Matt," Mimi said blushing a little bit.

"Look at her blush. Girl you two really are in love," Yolei said with a snicker.

"Anyway Kari," continued Sora "you have to let him know how you feel. It would suck if he started to date another girl while you still have feelings for him. T.K is really handsome and I've seen him grow up. It's now or never girl."

Sora was right. I should tell him. T.K really did mature. Basketball in high school has done wonders on his body. He was so sexy that thinking about him without his shirt made blush. He was very well built and girls at school said he had a body that would put a greek-god to shame.

"Alright fine, before this trip is over, I will let him know how I feel okay?"

"YES!" they all said in unison. I truly hate my friends, but I gotta love them.

Suddenly we all became quiet about the situation because the boys finally found us. It only too them a bout 20 minutes, that wasn't too long. Today was just going to waste, all we ever did was stay in the parking lost and talk, go to the hotel and talk, and sit at our spot and talk. Pretty much all we ever did so far was just talk. Today was supposed to be fun not just go to waste.

"Finally you guys took long enough," Sora said.

"Yea thanks for picking a site far as hell away from the car," Tai complained.

"Well the only think that matters is that you guys are here and know we can finally have fun," I said getting aggravated. Well we know what took most of the time up the boys went to go and change. Davis probably held them up. I chuckled at that thought, I couldn't help and look at TK in his jet black swimming trunks and tank top. He looked so sexy, just looking at him made me blush. They looked good on him because he played basketball so he had an athlete's body. He was the only one with his shirt off, all the other boys had there shirts on. He looked so amazing with his shirt off. I could have fainted right on the spot. I blushed and tried to hide that I was. He was soo hot.

Tk Pov

I felt so weird because I was the only one with my shirt off but I felt good. It was too hot outside for me to have my shirt on. I couldn't help but look at Kari who was wearing a light pink two piece bikini with pink and white flowers. Just looking at her made me blush. He was really beautiful. I caught her looking at me and look away blushing. That made her even cuter. God she was amazing.

"Earth to Tk," Matt was saying over and over again. I finally snapped out of my trance and paid attention to him.

"Yea Matt," I said kind of embarrassed.

"Oh nothing you were just out of it and I thought I lost you," he laughed.

Well once everything got set up some of us ate and some didn't, the other guys said that they were going to play football. They were going to play with the girls as long as they weren't rough with them. It was a 3 on 3 Davis, Sora, Izzy, and Matt vs. Kari, Ken, Tai and Yolei. Mimi was cheerleading for both teams and I was the score keeper. It was a close game. The teams keep on going back and forth. You could tell everyone was having fun. This was great. I felt real relaxed. It was a warm Friday afternoon and we were just having fun. It was starting to get dark but not too dark. The sun was beginning to set a little but there were still a lot of people. Sooner or later Kari got tired and Mimi subbed for her. After just sitting there for a while we decided to get up and go for a walk. So we sneaked past the others and took a walk on the beach. It was really great talking to Kari. We remembered all of the great memories of when we were in the digital world. Then we just found ourselves sitting in a sandy hill watching the sun set.

"The sun set is beautiful," she said. All I did was just stare into her beautiful crimson red eyes when she said that. They shined as bright as the sun and I was mesmerized.

"Yea it is," I said just still staring at her eyes. I felt like I was in an unbreakable daze that seemed to last forever. She pushed me to try and snap me from my daze. I slightly pushed her back. She pushed me back even harder and I started to fall off the hill and roll down but I brought her down with me. When we rolled time seemed to stop. I was having so much fun and I know that she was as well. We were both laughing when we were rolling down the hill. I could feel her tears as she cried from laughter. Once we stopped rolling we were in a position that I never wanted to get out of. She was on top of me and her hair kind of fell over my face. We were really close and I felt her heart beat. She was so beautiful that I didn't want to leave this position.

Kari Pov

We were in a position in which time seemed to stop. I pretty sure that he felt the same way about me. Our lips were only a few inches apart with us breathing heavily. I could feel his heart beat and it felt like his and my heart beat were in sync with each other. I was just waiting to see if he was going to close the gap between us and kiss me. I guess we were both wrapped in the moment and I saw him inch a little closer to me closing the gap. So since I saw him going in leaned in closer to kiss him. I didn't know what I was doing but it felt right. I wanted to feel his soft lips press against mine. I guess this startled him because his eyes opened wider but he kept on inching forward.

TK Pov

The gap between us was getting smaller and smaller. I was kind of certain that she felt the same way I did about her or else she wouldn't have moved closer. My heart was beating fast and her heart was beating fast I was kind of nervous but I wanted it to happen; I wanted us to kiss so badly. Sooner or later our lips were only centimeters away from each other. If either of us moved any closer we would bump heads with each other. I began to smile and so did she. I could tell she was feeling this too, or maybe it was just the moment. The sun was setting and the wind was just right. You could hear the softness of the waves. Everything was just perfect. We both moved in closer to close the final little bit of space between us. "_I'm finally going to kiss her_," I said to myself.

Kari Pov

We were finally going to kiss when I heard a dreaded ring coming from the bottom piece of my two piece bathing suit. I ignored it at first and kept going. Forget who was calling, all that mattered was right now and this moment and… T.K.

*Ring* *Ring* That was the most dreaded sound I have ever heard in my whole entire life. I wanted to keep going but I had to check. What if it was someone important. Regretting it I had to create more space between us and checked the phone. The name on the screen said "Brother 3". I frowned and let out a little groan and said to T.K. "Sorry I have to take this." He smiled and said 'okay'. I swear I would kill Tai later on.

"Where are you two!" I heard him yell on the other side of the phone.

"We just went for a little walk. We're coming back now," I said really hating my brother at that point. We both got up and started to walk away from our spot. Neither of us said anything. I just blushed as we walked towards the others and I know he was too.

TK Pov

Well the one thing I know is that she likes me. That's great, it's either that or we both were just feeling the moment and just couldn't stop at all. I really hated Tai at that moment. But to tell the truth it was late and we needed to head to the hotel so we can take a shower and plan the rest of the week. IF ONLY Tai called 2 or 3 seconds later our lips would have been sealed together and we would have been lost in a world of tongue wrestling. I wish the moment continued.

"Umm we should get going before Tai gets mad," she said nervously.

"Umm yea your right," I said kind of embarrassed of what was about to happen. So we started to move a little faster.

So we walked back to where everyone else was. Everyone was patiently waiting for us. Well not everyone.

"FINALLY! Now lets go check in and get into our rooms," said an annoyed Tai.

Matt walked up to me and whispered, "Where did you to go?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel," I responded in a whisper.

When we got to the hotel it was quite silent. We saw some people that we saw at the beach. But that wasn't surprising at all. When we started to walk up to the lady at the front desk to get our keys we meet someone that we haven't seen in ages. It was a pleasantly unpleasant surprise.

"Hey guys! Long time no see," said our old friend.

"Oh My God, I've missed you sooooo much," Kari said in her eyes lit up and blushed and hugged the person.

"_Oh boy this could be trouble,"_ I said to myself.

* * *

End(for now Anyway)

Ollie: Ohhhhh left you with a major cliffhanger there. Lol. Can you guess who the mystery guest that might mess up TK's chance of telling Kari how he feels about her

Tell me how this Chapter went by clicking the review button. It will be really appreciated. Thankz

X Ollie B


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Forget About Me

Summer Love

Got Tired of putting the gigantic summary in the beginning so im just going to jump right into the story. IMMMMMM BACKKKKK :) Its been a while. So did anyone guess who the mysterious person was? Well you'll find out soon enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon sadly.

* * *

Chapter Three: Don't Forget About Me

T.K Pov

"Hey guys! Long time no see," said our old friend.

"Oh My God, I've missed you sooooo much," Kari said as her eyes lit up and blushed and hugged the person.

I've missed you too Kari, said Willis. (A/N: Hahaha yeah it was him)

"_Oh boy this could be trouble_," I said to myself. Willis was one of the Digidestined that we met when we were in America. There was trouble going on with one of his two digimon and we responded and helped. Before he departed he gave both Yolei and Kari a kiss good bye. I don't think Ken knows about that. Ever since that day he and Kari were always talking to each other. They would have dated if he didn't live in a different country. She would always talk about him and say how cute he was and how great he was. Back then it didn't disturb me because Kari was only a friend in my eyes. But now that I think about it, I don't like the fact that they spoke so much. Well there was nothing I could do now.

"Hey Willis," Davis exclaimed. We all went over and greeted him after his long embrace with Kari.

"What brings you all the way to Japan Willis?" I asked.

"I'm here with my parents on vacation. It's the summer time and I didn't feel like staying in America. I was going to come and visit you guys but you guys are here so I don't have to," he responded.

"So you are staying in this hotel all summer long," Kari asked.

"Yeah, sadly. I really don't like hotels but now that you guys are here, I think I might enjoy my stay here."

"Well guys we can all catch up later we have to check in," Tai commanded. He always has to take charge and be the leader. I guess some things never change.

"Wait so guys, who's room is Willis staying in?" Yolei asked.

"He can stay with me since I am the only one without a room to myself," said Davis.

So we checked in and got our room keys. Everyone went to their respected rooms and began to unpack. Kari and I got to our room and we started to unpack. When we first go to the room it was kind of awkward because there was only one bed. I'm thinking that our brothers set this up on purpose. "_Ugh those guys_," I thought to myself. Well at least I get to share a bed with Kari. The thought of that made me blush. It would be like we were married. I was in such a daze I didn't realize she was talking to me…

"T.K are you listening to me?"

'Uh, yeah I heard every word Kari."

"Then what did I say?" I could tell by the tone of her voice she was playing but she was serious. I really had no clue what the hell she was saying, I was too busy worrying about sleeping in the same bed as her.

"Something about… uhhhhhhhh….," I tried to make up something but nothing came out.

"Exactly," she said. "You weren't paying attention." She playfully hit me. "I was saying how nice this hotel was. And I was also saying that you're sleeping on the floor because I'll be sleeping on the bed." She smiled and jumped onto the bed like a little kid.

"Uhhhh how about NO! We can share the bed. I don't take up that much space."

"I guess so. As long as you don't kick me. I used to sleep in the same bed sometimes with Tai when I was younger and he always would kick me."

"I promise I won't," I assured her.

"Good." She smiled and continued to unpack. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

"Sure thing. Hurry up."

"T.K you can't rush perfection."

"I'm not, I'm rushing you," I said playfully as she closed the door. Not without sticking her tongue out at me and giving me one of her signature smiles. She had lips that could kill.

* * *

Kari Pov

I love the fact that I am living with T.K basically. And now that we are sleeping in the same bed it's like we are married. I turned on the water as I prepared to take a shower. For some reason now the only thing that popped up in my mind was Willis. Willis and I had gotten really close a while back and if we weren't so far apart we would have dated. This might be complicated. Because I do still have feelings for Willis. But I also have feelings for T.K. Maybe I should give Willis more of a chance because if T.K. wanted to say something to me he would have. I don't really know if he likes me but I do know Willis likes me. But today with T.K felt so amazing everything felt so right and perfect. He would be crushed if I was with Willis. "_Man this is difficult, I don't want to have to choose between them but I might have to_," I said to myself. Hopefully this shower will help clear my head up a little bit.

*15 mins later*

"That was an amazing shower," I said out loud as I walked out of the bathroom. When I walked out I realized that T.K had fallen asleep. He looked so cute and peaceful as he slept. "_This hunk will be sleeping next to me for the next couple of nights_?" I said to myself. "_I can live with that_." I smiled and walked over to the bed and just watched him sleep. Mind you I was still only in a towel that covered my body and a towel that I wrapped my hair in. He was so cute. The room was so silent that I could hear his breathing. I got on the bed and got on top of him like the way we were at the beach. "_I wonder what it would be like to kiss those soft lips of his_," I thought to myself. I moved closer and closer to kiss his lips. I stopped just when I was close that if I moved any closer I would kiss him. Sadly at that moment water from my hair dripped on to his face and before he woke up I quickly hopped off of him and went over to my stuff.

"Oh, I see you're done," he said, as I took my hair towel off and proceeded to comb my hair.

"uhhh yea-aah," I stammered. I was flustered and glad he didn't see what I almost did to him.

"You Ok, Kari?"

'Yea-aah," I said. "What could possibly be wrong." "_Besides the fact that I love you and don't know how you feel about me_," I thought to myself.

"Well I'm going to go and shower,"

"Have fun and hurry because we all are going to dinner soon so put some pep in your step."

"You can't rush perfection Kari," he teased as he walked into the bathroom.

I stuck my tongue at him again as he mocked me. I love that kid.

T.K Pov

Wow that was weird. Kari sounded like something happened to her but maybe it was just my imagination. How did I wake up with water on my head? Sweat maybe? I don't know but as of now it doesn't matter. I have to get ready. All of us are going to dinner tonight at a very nice restaurant that Mimi's parents know the owner of as well. She comes in handy in a lot of situations. For her it's not what you know it's who you know. As I walked into the shower I felt a very unpleasant coldness.

"AHHHHHHHH KARI! YOU TOOK ALL THE HOT WATER!"

"Sorry T.K!" I heard her yell out. My gosh that girl. I don't know how this is going to work. I might have to take my showers first.

Willis Pov

"Thanks for letting me room with you Davis."

"No problem bro I know you would do the same for me."

"No doubt. So how is Kari been these past couple of years. After a while she just stopped talking to me."

"Kari? She's been fine. Getting cuter and cuter by the day. Me and her are almost a thing now so yeah," Davis said confidently.

"Sure you guys are," I said sarcastically. "From what I heard she's really close with T.K."

"Yeah they spend a lot of time together but T.P. knows that is my girl and he's not going to take her from me."

"How close are they?"

"Really close if you ask me. If it weren't for me they would probably be dating," Davis said. So if Kari and T.K are that close then that means I have no chance with her. But I can't give up. I like her too much to just walk away from her and not make her my girl.

"Well that's cool. Do you think she likes him?"

"T.S? Nah I don't think so. Well maybe. They spend a lot of time together. Like a lot of time. If Kari isn't sleeping then she is with T.K."

"_Hmmmmmm that doesn't help even my odds at all_," I thought to myself. "_Maybe I just have to show her how much I really like her and maybe she will choose me over him. Tonight at dinner I will try and win her over._"

"Thanks Davis."

"Anytime man. I'm going to shower, gotta get ready for tonight."

"Sure."

30 mins later

T.K. Pov

"Hurry Up Kari! We're gonna be late. I took a shower and put my clothes on before you and you took a shower before me!"

"Oh hush up will you. I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Girls take forever. I don't know how we deal with you."

"Well you do and you guys love us so get over it."

Kari was in the bathroom changing into another outfit for the thousandth time. I told her that she looked great in each and every one of her outfits but she said I was just only saying that because I wanted to leave. Which was true but I did mean it, she looked great in all of her outfits.

"Ok Ok I'm ready," she said

"Finally," I retorted. "Took long enough."

"Didn't I tell you to hush?" She laughed and gave me a playful push.

"I'm sorry you're Highness. I will hush myself."

"Good now let's go. Everyone is waiting for us."

We made our way down to the hotel lobby and sure enough everyone was waiting for us. Did I ever tell you how much I hate being late.

"Wow it only took you guys so long to get down here, good job," Yolei said.

"Wow Kari you look stunning," Willis told her. Immediately she started to blush and I felt like throwing up. I liked Willis. He is really cool and a great friend but when it comes to Kari it is a different story.

"Thanks Willis, You look not to bad yourself," she responded.

"So would you mind if I was your escort tonight?" he asked.

"No I would not," she answered.

So she walked away from me and wrapped her arm around his and they walked to the car. That irked me a little bit but I wasn't going to show it. "_They are just friends_," I thought to myself. Nothing is going to happen. "_But they weren't just friends a while back. They had history and were almost a couple._" I think I'm thinking about this too much. I should be fine.

"Cmon Teeks let's go!" Tai yelled out too me. I was lost for thought and he snapped me out of it. I realized I was the only one still in the hotel lobby and they were waiting for me. And he called me Teeks. That is Kari's nickname for me. I'll have to scold her for letting Tai call me that.

"Coming," I replied and ran to the van.

"Sorry T.K no more room in this van you're going to have to ride with Matt,' Tai said.

I wonder who took my spot. But of course I already knew that answer and walked over to Matt's van and got in. So tonight isn't going so great. But it can pick up later hopefully.

* * *

*Later*

Finally we made it to the restaurant got our drinks and our orders were on the way. It wasn't too bad of a restaurant. Not too fancy, but not too casual. It was just right for me. I wanted to sit next to Kari but you can guess who was sitting next to her. We had to split into two tables. It was Kari, _Willis_, Ken, Davis, Izzy and Yolei at one table and me, Matt, Tai, Cody, Mimi, and Sora. I could glance over by Kari and Willis and see them over there laughing and having fun. At least she was happy. If Willis makes her happy then I guess its ok with me, as much as I want her. But that's the problem. I want her so badly that seeing her with someone else even if he makes her happy bothers me.

Willis Pov

So I successfully split T.K and Kari up for the night. Now I am the only person she can focus on. If I can keep this up for the rest of their stay here then I will have her. She will be my girl and I will be her man. Things couldn't be going any greater right about now.

"Willis stop it, you're making me cry," laughed Kari. "I have never laughed so hard before in my life."

"True story I could not have made that up. I just like seeing you smile, its my job to make you laugh," I said. I saw her blush after I said that. Yes! Score one for me.

Kari Pov

"Uhm Kari can we talk for a moment?" Yolei asked me.

"Sure Yolei is everything ok?"

"Yes I just need someone to go with me to the bathroom."

So she dragged me all the way to the bathroom. I doubt she needed to powder her nose. It looked fine to me.

"Um Kari what the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just having fun and laughing-

"Yes! With Willis! It looks as if you two are a couple. You are over there feeding him and making googly eyes at him. You too look like you are a couple!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Uhh T.K is what is wrong with that. Did you forget that you love the kid or no?"

She was right. Ever since we left the hotel I paid my best friends no mind. Willis made me forget about him. I started to feel awful but, Willis and I were just friends. I think. I don't think he has feelings for me.

"I guess your right, but Willis and I are just friends Yolei," I assured her.

"Who are you trying to fool me or yourself? You and I both know you still have feelings for the kid. Have you even taken a look at T.K the whole night. He looks lost and distant and it is because of you."

"I didn't realize." Now I really felt bad.

"Well obviously if I had to tell you." I hate it when Yolei is right because she refuses to stop rubbing it in my face but I guess that is why she is my best friend. She is not afraid to put me on the spot. "I just hope you know what you are doing. You know whatever you decision is I will back you up," she continued.

"Thank Yolei."

"Anytime girl, just be careful."

"I will be." I swear I'm glad to have a friend like Yolei, She really knows me inside and out, like T.K who I was paying no mind to tonight which was wrong.

I walked back to the table with Yolei and continued to have fun but every once and a while I look up at T.K and give him a smile to let him know that I haven't forgotten about him. He smiles back at me and I see him start to have a good time.

When finished our meals and paid the bill which was at a discount price because of Mimi's connections. I swear that girl knows a lot of famous people. We made our way to the vans and I still clung to Willis. He made me feel good and I felt warm being hugged next to him. On the ride back home we wouldn't stop talking until I fell asleep. When I woke up I realized I fell asleep on his shoulder and blushed. I felt so comfortable in his arms.

Willis Pov

Kari ended up falling asleep on my shoulder and she looked so cute and comfortable in my arms. We got back to the hotel and she was still knocked out.

"Wow Kari is really tuckered out. It's not even really that late. You guys wanna hit the beach again?" asked Davis.

Everyone said yes even me. It was dark so playing at the beach in the dark would be fun.

"Last one there is a rotten Digi-egg," yelled Matt

"Lemme drop off Kari to her room first," I said. I looked through her purse for the room key. I would never go through a girls' purse but T.K was at the bathroom and he had the other key and I couldn't way for him. "Be right back guys."

I brought her to her room, opened the door and laid her down in bed and threw the covers over her. She was still in her outfit from tonight but I couldn't undress her. That would be rude.

"Don't let her fall asleep in those clothes Willis," Yolei said. Her voice startled me. She probably came up to see how Kari was doing. "Step out for a second I will change her."

"Okay," I said and let her dress Kari. That was her best friend. So who knew Kari better than Yolei.

After Yolei was done she said "Make sure you tuck her in well," winked at me and walked away. Didn't know what that meant but went with it anyway. She looked so cute in her Pjs. So like Yolei said I tucked her in and she looked so peaceful.

"Good Night Kari," I said as I was about to depart but something brought me back. I looked at her and she was so beautiful. I leaned closer to her and planted a kiss on her lips. Or at least I wish I did. That would also be a violation of her privacy and space. I am a very respectable guy. I respect women and their privacy and all that jazz. So I just kissed her on her forehead. "_Good Enough_," I thought as I walked out and went on my way.

T.K Pov

*hours later*

"_Wow that was fun_," I said to myself. If only Kari was there to enjoy it with us. I'm glad she had fun tonight. Her constant looks at me made me realize that she had not forgotten about me. I'm glad she had fun tonight with Willis. He is a good guy.

I walked to the bathroom and got myself ready for bed. Took my shirt off and put my pajama pants on. I sleep with my shirt off sue me. Got in bed and started to drifted off to sleep. "_Well if anything I am glad I get to share a bed with Kari_," I thought. As soon as I got in bed I fell straight asleep…

Kari Pov

I woke up and it was still dark. I realized that I wasn't in the van anymore but I was in bed. I looked to the right and saw T.K in all his glory. My God he looked good with his shirt off. I'm still wondering how I got in bed and how I changed into my sleeping clothes.

All of a sudden T.K reaches and wraps his arms around my body. I was facing him and he was facing me. Did I mention how cute he looked when he was asleep? It was so warm in his arms. His body was so warm and I was comfortable. Don't know what came over me but I gave him a kiss on the forehead and said to myself "_Good Night Teeks_," as I fell asleep in his arms. "_I could used to this_…"

End

* * *

Awwwww look at the love. Well that ends this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a long time but I am here to stay. Hopefully. Please read and review. Chapter Four coming sooooon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
